Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + 3 \times 4) - 6 \times 4 $
Explanation: $ = (3 + 12) - 6 \times 4 $ $ = 15 - 6 \times 4 $ $ = 15 - 24 $ $ = -9 $